Julien Leblanc
)]] Name: Julien Leblanc Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: Senior School: George Hunter High School Hobbies and Interests: Video games, TV and classic films, music (preference for rock and 80s pop), target shooting, card games, running and climbing Appearance: '''Julien is fairly tall, standing at 5'10" and weighing 181 pounds, with a slim figure, toned arms and legs and a strong core. He has blonde hair done up into a ponytail, often held in place by a violet barrette; it rests at neck length with a slight curl at the ends when worn down. He is clean-shaven and has light blue eyes. A scar just above the left eye has split that eyebrow in half, and another scar spans across the bridge of his nose. He is Caucasian, of French-American descent, and his skin is lightly tanned. He has an oval-shaped face and defined features, with a thin nose, round eyes and thin lips. His wardrobe is somewhat limited, comprised mainly of T-shirts, letterman jackets, jeans and sneakers. Julien also owns hiking boots and a two-piece set of motorcycle leathers that he wears when called for. On the day of the abduction, he was wearing a white T-shirt with a black skull with sapphires in its eye sockets and wearing a gold crown printed out on the front and the phrase 'XIII - Death' in black beneath it, black Converse and blue jeans of regular fit with a black leather belt. His accessories were half-fingered climbing gloves and an analogue watch with black straps. '''Biography: Julien Leblanc was born on August 14th, 1999 to Claire and Adrian Leblanc. His mother worked with Child Protective Services, and his father was a computer technician specialising in diagnostics and repairs. She was on unpaid maternity leave at the time of his birth, but they had few monetary concerns due to having saved up in the intervening months, Julien being the only child they had to provide for and his father's job being fairly lucrative. When the maternity leave ended and Claire had to return to work, they made a habit of hiring sitters to look after him when neither of them could be present. He was raised attentively, but the lack of prolonged contact with his parents fostered a detachment in him as he grew up. He didn't take well to the social nature of elementary school, being more reserved than many of his peers and choosing instead to study. It set a pattern for his future academic pursuits, but his withdrawal and apparent aversion to interaction with others drew the attention of his parents. To remedy that, they made efforts to establish a more personal presence in their son's life as and when they were able. It did not solve the problem right away, but made for a positive start to doing so. Middle school went in much the same way for him as elementary school had. He remained relatively uninteresting and glided below the radar of those who might pick on him, showing a preference for English classes and anything that relied particularly on writing. Having often asked for a console as a present, he received a Playstation Vita with several games on his 13th birthday. He took to it quickly, liking the ability to take it with him wherever he went and not having to stay in one place to play, and he prefers role-playing games for something lasting to immerse himself in. As Julien grew and they reached the points in their careers where they were afforded the ability to work from home more, his parents began to spend more time attempting to involve themselves in his life and reinforce bridges they believed that they could have better built. Claire made a habit of dedicating some of her free time to playing games of chance, watching films and hearing him out as he made an effort to talk about whatever was on his mind at the time, stifled as it was by the difficulties he had quickly articulating his thoughts, and Adrian began to share parts of his music collection with him. His taste in card games favours blackjack and poker in particular; individual rounds don't tend to take especially long unless there are many players, but playing well still requires focus on the game, qualities he finds to be suited to him. Julien isn't biased against playing for money, although he is aware that people tend to take it notably more seriously when money changing hands is involved and makes a point of paying his dues as and when necessary. Julien prefers rock and 80s pop bands when it comes to music, owing to the influence of his parents, tending to fill playlists with them and listen while running. He favours the likes of Radiohead and Wham most, citing their instrumental focus and feeling that the singers work well with the rest of the band as his reasons for showing preference. In regards to movies, his preference leans away from the contemporary, though less so in recent years. Westerns and French films hold many spaces in his collection, a taste acquired out of necessity during a stay in France where they were some of the only things available to watch. His choices in literature are mainly series like Codex Alera or the Dresden Files. When he made his way into George Hunter High, taking French and literature as his electives, it was a markedly different experience for him. Not being a sociable person, he adapted poorly to the new environment which he entered. The attempt he made to fly beneath the radar was successful, but had the side-effect of isolating him from his peers and exacerbating his stress as he became rueful over the experiences he perceived to be passing him by and was gradually led into a malaise and increasing frustration. It did not noticeably affect his academic performance, as he still generally manages Bs and As, straight or not, in his classes to the present day, but bled through into other aspects of his life. Julien favours the sciences and math most, enjoying being able to see actionable results come from the effort he puts in to learn. While he takes care to try and see that his results stay relatively even across the board, his least favourite subject is history; he enjoys putting what he learns to good use, and doesn't believe that learning about the distant pasts of others is just something to know and not a thing that will prove relevant in his life, though he does show some interest when it comes to more modern times to avoid being ignorant about them. His best friend is Faith Marshal-Mackenzie, who introduced him to shooting as a hobby not long after first meeting her. Not long after that, he brought the idea up to his father looking for a potential way to bond further, which persisted when it was successful. His preference in firearms leans toward semi-automatic handguns and rifles, staying somewhat broad due to occasional use of rental guns, brought on by necessity in times when he goes to the range himself and doesn't have access to a car to store firearms in safely. It has stayed with him as something he has kept fairly up-to-date with practice of since, having found it to be an effective way of challenging himself as much as spending time with others. Julien took to running, cycling and rock climbing during his time in high school, first because he felt that it would show some of the best results for the effort he put in, and later because he found that being in good shape led to him feeling better about himself and continued working to maintain what he had established. After some time Julien did stop cycling, owing to access to a motorcycle. He kept to designated climbing spots outside for the most part when he first took up the hobby, though steadily gravitated away from them somewhat as he gained experience. His schedule typically involves running in the early morning, playing games or making use of Netflix in the evening, shooting either once or twice monthly on weekends and climbing at the start of every week, but he can and has deviated from it to spend time with his parents and friends or if schoolwork requires it. An accident during one of his trips to the outskirts of the city resulted in him being concussed, having a nasal fracture and a cut to his eyebrow which required stitches. His parents took a much more direct interest in his physical well-being after that, with no small amount of chastisement for getting himself injured in such a manner as he recovered from it. He didn't do anything particularly adventurous during that time so that he could placate his parents and let the injuries to his face heal correctly. After they had, Julien took to wearing glasses to hide the fairly prominent scar that it had left. They took a much more active interest when he first returned to climbing, but their schedules and his repeatedly demonstrated learned caution led to them stepping back somewhat in time. When he leaves high school, he plans to attend the University of Tennessee in Chattanooga and has considered aiming to graduate with a degree in computer science. Julien does enjoy it, but his reasons to pursue such a career are more out of a sense of obligation than anything else, leaving him very much conflicted on the matter. A career in medicine is another consideration that he has made, driven by wanting to help others and set a more distinguished path for himself from that of his parents, though he is unsure regarding how to bring the matter up to them. The first impression that he leaves on other people is a matter that he takes quite seriously, whether it's to be a positive or negative one; Julien is often peaceable and aims to keep on good terms with his peers, but he will turn to a more hostile approach to interaction quickly if prompted. Attempts to take advantage of others, particularly those who may not be the most aware of such manipulation when it takes place, and particular insinuations being made about his closest friend will reliably elicit such a reaction. He is willing to turn to physical violence in moments of anger which are usually caused by such remarks, though will be affected by his conscience after the fact. He doesn't make a habit of actively leading conversations, preferring to listen rather than speak so that he can respond to people and is afforded some time to construct an appropriate response to what they say. Julien does have opinions on a variety of subjects and is happy to speak his mind, be pulled into debates and become more informed if possible. It is idle and highly personal conversation where he is lacking, being of the opinion that his day-to-day life is much too uninteresting to hold the attention of others and being too concerned with the possibility of others looking down on him or using his worries as leverage against him to confide about personal matters. Advantages: Julien is in good physical condition, has some degree of knowledge on the use of firearms thanks to time spent shooting with his father or best friend and is capable of making well thought-out decisions. He has a relatively established group of friends and acquaintances to fall back onto in the event he comes across them. He is likely to take a more peaceful approach to encounters, which could serve to avoid violence. Disadvantages: He is liable to escalate situations if sufficiently motivated; this could be exploited to lure him into peril, if he can be made to set aside rational thinking. Situations where there is little in the way of time to think things through or no chance to make peace would force him out of his comfort zone, and a peaceful bent would be of little use against others who have decided to play the game. Designated Number: Male student No. 043 --- Designated Weapon: War scythe Conclusion: Keep waffling on every crisis that adversity hands your way, and you'll get yet another scar on that face as a reminder of your mistake. That's only if you're lucky. Many more equipped than you have lost their lives at a single misstep, so if you're ever going to grow beyond your indecisive self, well... now would be a good time. - Jim Greynolds The above biography is as written by Endellion. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'Endellion '''Kills: 'Ashlynn Martinek 'Killed By: ' 'Collected Weapons: '''War scythe (assigned weapon) '''Allies: 'Juliette Sargent 'Enemies: 'Ivy Langley, Ashlynn Martinek 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Julien appraised what his friends might do as the game set upon them, and he himself determined that he'd go forth without fearing death. Trekking through the leadership house he found Ivy Langley asleep in one of the bedrooms and he hid his weapon before waking her. He held no particular grudge against her save secondhand through his closest of friends, Faith Marshal-Mackenzie, but he found her pettiness increasingly aggravating. He tried to leave her with mere parting advice, but she continued to snipe verbally at him and Faith until he elected to teach her a lesson in cold blood- not to mess with him, or make assumptions about him. He decked her in the face, ignored her mood reversal and begging for clemency, and he kicked her while she was down until he heard a rib crack. He repeated his advice to her as he departed with no further mind to her suffering. He walked to the rice paddies for distance, and saw Mikki Swift and Bree Jones in the distance- drawing closer, he realized someone had already died. Jackson Sullivan added to their impromptu gathering, they were left in disquiet. Julien recognized Mikki's outburst of rage at the others as grief, he sought to calm her, and to also grieve for a friend he himself had known. He swore he'd do something on Abel's behalf, and asked for help. The others joined him, led by Mikki they were able to clear Abel's body from the muck where it had fallen. They got his body to dry land, but then Bree brought up burying him. Jackson pointed out that the process would be too time-consuming, Julien assented and added the danger inherent to making the attempt, citing his own violence inflicted onto Ivy as an example, though that did not particularly tide over well with the others in the group. '''Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Julien, in chronological order. The Past: *A Ray of Sunshine *Let's Go Round Again *A Different Corner *Vice Presidential Election Speeches *Registered Lobbying *One Way or Another *Celebration *La Vie en Rose V7 Pregame: *Five Crooked Lines *Chrysalism *Take Five *Adult Education *The Good in Everyone (#SwiftBall) *Peace (#SwiftBall) *Party Freaks of Nature (#SwiftBall) *Just Dance (#SwiftBall) Prom: *Early in the Morning *The Perks of Being a Wallflower The Trip: * Ross Miller's Snapchat and Instagram Inbox * Room 707: No Man's Land * Roof 101: Blank * The Nearness of You (All) V7: * she's ripping wings off of butterflies * God Bless America [Island Remix ft. DJ TAIPAN] *Deep Red Bells *Like A Pack of Wild Dogs *High Hopes *The Flawed Architect *Zero Sum *Wind Parade *Quinnspiracy Theory *The Past Has Passed Away *C'est La Vie *Dress For Success Related Threads in Meanwhile: * Mr. Blue Sky Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Julien Leblanc. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V7 Students